Você Sabe
by Anis Seikatsu
Summary: Ela era uma garota um tanto 'azarada'; ele gostava de observar a chuva; ela torce o tornozelo... E ele a ajuda... - [SasuHina]


**_Eu aqui ..._**

_Bom, antes de mais nada quero dizer que abri minha conta aqui hoje mesmo; já estava com a história pronta desde ontem e resolvi postar, então me cadastrei aqui, mas ainda é minha primeira fic, então me desculpem os erros, etc..._

_E espero comentários hehe', vai ser bom saber oque vocês acharam, então não sejam maus e me deixem saber como está meu desempenho. Podem fazer críticas, aliás eu quero receber críticas, sempre soube que críticas podem ser muito construtivas se bem entendidas... então me deem suas opiniões sem medo! O.o_

_Aaa, essa história está completa, assim como as outras que pretendo postar mais pra frente, pois estou tendo problemas pra usar meu PC, devido à mudanças que ocorreram na minha vida, etc, então seria difícil postar capítulos, pois não terei muito tempo ou oportunidade pra entrar aqui, sendo assim as histórias que eu postar provavelmente já vão estar completas... Então da mesma maneira se eu demorar pra responder os comentários vocês já sabem que é por isso._

_Beijoos da Anis *-*, e agradeço desde já... Até mais pessoal!_

_Aqui vai a história_

_P.S: O nome da Música Original é: 'Far Away' (Tão Longe), do Nickelback, mas o 'FF. Net ' tá traduzindo aqui e tá aparecendo o nome da música como: 'Longe'. Mas não é erro meu, vocês já sabem..._

**_Sinopse:_**

_Ele era um homem solitário... Mas não gostava dessa palavra; ele era um homem orgulhoso... Mas não admitia isso; ele era um homem frio... Mas preferia acreditar que as outras pessoas que eram simpáticas demais; Ele era um homem infeliz... Mas preferia acreditar que felicidade não existisse... Ele era um homem que tinha sentimentos... Mas preferia fingir que não os tinha..._

_Será que ele realmente acreditava em tudo isso que ele 'preferia' acreditar?_

_Ela era uma garota um tanto 'azarada'; ele gostava de observar a chuva; ela torce o tornozelo... E ele a ajuda._

* * *

_**VOCÊ SABE**_

_**Música: **__**(LONGE - Nickelback)**_

* * *

Ele estava sentado na janela de seu antigo apartamento, observando a paisagem ao lado de fora – sempre fora um homem observador -, não podendo deixar de notar que aquele lugar havia mudado bastante, Konoha já não era a mesma vila que um dia ele deixou... Mas apesar das diferenças, tudo naquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças, Sasuke ainda sentia aquele sentimento de nostalgia, que lhe invadira desde que pisou os pés na vila, determinado a ficar.

_Esse tempo, esse lugar_

_Desperdícios, erros_

_Tanto tempo, Tão tarde_

_..._

Observou o pequeno apartamento com certo desgosto, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de visitar seu antigo clã, e até mesmo habitá-lo, já que tinha o objetivo de reconstruí-lo... Mas ainda não se sentia pronto pra esse momento... Ele odiava admitir, mas era um homem solitário, e viver sozinho naquele clã afastado e desabitado só lhe traria mais ainda a sensação de solidão. Sem contar que não estava preparado para conviver com as lembranças que aquele lugar lhe traria...

Sentiu um leve arrepio com o vento frio que lhe tocou, as arvores balançavam incessantemente, e o céu que já estava cinzento por causa do começo da noite, agora estava um pouco mais escuro por causa da tempestade que logo cairia, Sasuke continuou lá, da maneira como estava, gostava de sentir o vento frio, sempre gostara de observar a chuva caindo... Era como se o céu estivesse despejando sobre a terra todas as suas emoções, suas angustias e frustrações... Se libertando... Sasuke gostava daquela sensação, era como se a chuva levasse com ela todas as suas emoções, frustrações e angustias, também... Ele se sentia leve... E a chuva era sua fiel testemunha.

A chuva já começava a cair, derramando suas primeiras gotas, logo tudo estaria encharcado... E Sasuke estaria lá, observando, até que a chuva começasse a perder força e ele já cansado, fosse dormir.

Estava observando a chuva molhar a estrada, quando um pouco ao longe viu alguém, que vinha em passos apressados, tentando fugir da chuva que lhe molhava todo o corpo, mas era inútil, pois se podia notar que suas roupas estavam encharcadas... Era Hyuuga Hinata, observou ele, ela estava ensopada... As poças d'agua que se formavam no chão não ajudavam em nada, atrapalhando seus passos, que por causa das poças não podiam ser tão rápidos quanto ela gostaria. Sasuke se perguntava oque ela fazia por ali, já que seu clã era por outro lado e se ela não tinha notado que iria chover, evitando assim tomar chuva... Ela ainda demoraria um pouco até chegar a seu clã, provavelmente ficaria doente, pensou Sasuke.

Hinata se esforçava para andar depressa, mas seu esforço parecia inútil, além das poças, a estrada agora estava um completo lamaçal, poderia escorregar a qualquer momento, então tinha de ser cuidadosa, andando ainda mais devagar... Seu pai iria lhe matar quando a visse chegando ao clã naquele estado, pensava ela. Distraída em seus pensamentos não percebeu uma poça a sua frente, pisou de mau jeito e caiu sentada no meio da lama... Agora sim estava morta, pensava ela em desespero não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. Tentava se levantar sem muito esforço, pelo jeito tinha torcido o tornozelo, não chegaria em casa nunca.

- _Só comigo mesmo pra acontecer essas coisas, deveria ter saído antes da casa da Tenten! Não acredito que isso está acontecendo, como vou voltar pra casa agora? Vamos tornozelo, melhore, por favor_ – Resmungava baixinho, passando a mão no tornozelo.

- _Se você ficar aí resmungando e conversando com seu tornozelo a situação só vai piorar_ – Disse Sasuke simplesmente, como se estivesse ali o tempo todo, assustando Hinata que deu um grito baixo e arregalou os olhos.

-_Oh Sa-Sasuke-san_ – Disse ela gaguejante _– E-Eu es-estou b-bem, vou ir p-pra ca-sa._

- _Não é oque parece_ – Disse ríspido.

Sasuke não sabia o porquê de ter ido ajuda-la, deveria ter deixado que ela se levantasse sozinha, mas quando viu já estava lá, em sua frente, a ouvindo resmungar sozinha. Ele já estava começando a se arrepender de ter saído de casa, sentindo as gotas da chuva invadir a capa de chuva que usava e lhe molhar o pescoço descendo para o resto do corpo.

Hinata simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, esperava que Sasuke fosse embora rápido, não estava em seu melhor estado e mal havia falado com Sasuke Uchiha durante toda a vida, justo ele tinha que vê-la nesse estado?! Era constrangedor demais.

Estava com esses pensamentos na cabeça, já tremendo de frio, quando sentiu seu corpo ser levantado do chão e prensado em um peitoral forte. Levou um susto e logo em seguida seu rosto tomou uma coloração escarlate. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sasuke começou a caminhar, ela entrou em desespero, Uchiha Sasuke a estava carregando... E por uma direção que não era a do seu clã.

-_S-Sasuke-san, oque vo-cê e-está fa-zen-do?_ – Perguntou confusa.

-_ Hunf_ – Sasuke simplesmente continuou a andar, também não sabia oque estava fazendo, mas agora era tarde pra coloca-la no chão e dizer um 'até mais', concluiu ele irritado.

Hinata simplesmente se encolheu e ficou em silêncio, não tinha a menor noção do que fazer... Ao senti-la se encolhendo em seus braços Sasuke sentiu um leve arrepio lhe invadir, sentia o perfume dos cabelos dela e estava começando a ficar sem jeito, queria coloca-la no chão logo.

Hinata era diferente das outras, era uma mulher doce, gentil, tímida, quieta, sabia se portar, tratava a todos bem, Sasuke lembrava-se perfeitamente dela, a garota que sempre fora apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, uma das únicas que não corria atrás dele, o tão cobiçado 'ultimo Uchiha'... Sasuke sentia inveja de Naruto nessas horas, Hinata era alguém especial, alguém que ele nunca teria. Ela sempre lhe chamou a atenção, às vezes, ele gostava de observa-la de longe, achava-a diferente das outras, era estranho, "a única que ele sempre notou", com, "a única que nunca notou ele", parecia ironia do destino, Sasuke não acreditava em destino.

Sasuke se sentia estranho, mas jamais admitiria, seu coração havia se fechado desde a morte de seus pais "ele não possuía sentimentos".

Entraram no pequeno apartamento. Sasuke colocou Hinata no chão e saiu andando, ela ainda sem saber oque fazer, ficou escorada na parede esperando ele voltar. Não demorou muito e ele voltou com uma toalha e uma camiseta de mangas compridas com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas. Estendeu o braço para Hinata que se encontrava paralisada, e não era pelo frio.

Ele não esperava que ela colocasse aquela roupa né?! Era um tecido fino demais, e com certeza ficaria curto. Não! Ela definitivamente não sabia oque fazer.

-_O banheiro fica logo ali_ – Olhou Sasuke na direção que indicara, ainda com o braço estendido para Hinata, esperando ela recolher a toalha e a camiseta.

Hinata simplesmente olhava fixamente para a mão do Uchiha sem reação alguma, ainda estava perdida em seus pensamentos, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Seu rosto começou a tomar uma coloração avermelhada enquanto ela afirmava mentalmente que não vestiria aquilo.

- _É a única coisa que tenho_ – Afirmou Sasuke já ficando impaciente.

- _N-não pre-cisa Sasu-ke-san, e-u não de-ve-ria e-estar aqui, é me-lhor eu ir p-pra cas-sa. _– Disse ela vacilante enquanto tentava ir até a porta.

- _Hunf, nesse estado você não conseguirá nem chegar até a porta. A única coisa que conseguirá é ficar doente_ – Falou de uma maneira grossa, fazendo Hinata se lembrar de seu pai.

- Só pre-ciso vol-tar p-pro meu c-clã, otou-san fi-ca-rá san-gado – Disse de cabeça baixa, seus olhos começavam a esquentar.

- H_unf _– Sasuke simplesmente suspirou, colocou a camiseta e a toalha no chão e foi para seu quarto trocar de roupa, pois a sua também estava um pouco molhada.

Não sabia oque fazer, aquela garota parecia não poder enxergar sua real situação, se ela queria ir, e ficar doente, ele que não iria impedir... 'Algo' dentro dele estava torcendo pra que ela caísse na real e fosse logo trocar de roupa, estava torcendo pra que a chuva continuasse caindo à noite toda. 'Algo' que ele fez questão de ignorar, se ela quisesse ir, azar o dela.

Voltou para a sala e não encontrou Hinata, sentiu-se estranho por um segundo, até perceber que a toalha e a camiseta também não estavam lá. Ouviu um ruído vindo do banheiro e se sentiu tenso, como será que ela ficara com sua camiseta?! Sasuke repreendeu esses pensamentos, ele não se importava em saber disso.

Hinata saiu do banheiro andando com dificuldade e encontrou Sasuke parado com os braços cruzados no meio da sala, ela rapidamente abaixou a cabeça, colocou os braços em frente ao corpo e apertava as mãos com tanta força que sentia seus dedos formigarem, seu rosto estava mais vermelho que um tomate e nessas horas ela agradecia pela franja na testa, que lhe ajudava a esconder um pouco do rosto. Aquela camiseta estava mais curta do que ela gostaria e ela não sabia oque fazer diante do olhar observador de Sasuke, estava quase morrendo de vergonha.

Sasuke esperou pacientemente Hinata chegar até a sala e quando a viu chegando não conseguiu desviar os olhos, aquela camiseta havia ficado um pouco curta e Sasuke podia ver as pernas brancas e torneadas de Hinata, o tecido fino da roupa também destacou a cintura fina e os seios fartos, ele nunca tinha visto Hinata com roupas que não fossem suas de costume, as roupas largas escondiam praticamente tudo, raramente a veria assim de novo. Sasuke sentiu certo orgulho ao pensar que poderia ter sido o único a ver Hinata com tão pouca roupa. Ficou alguns segundos a observando, até que notou que Hinata estava totalmente vermelha e apertava as mão com tanta força que parecia que queria quebra-las, aquela garota realmente era diferente, outra garota em seu lugar, provavelmente estaria desfilando com a roupa do Uchiha em sua frente...

-_Como está seu tornozelo?-_ Perguntou Sasuke fazendo Hinata dar um sobressalto e encara-lo de maneira encabulada para logo depois voltar a fitar o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- _Es-tá m-melhor_ – falou ainda mirando o chão.

- _Hum... Eu tenho um quite de primeiro socorros, caso queira_ – Disse calmo, a encarando.

- _Na-não é neces-sário_ - ...

-..._ Sente-se!_ – Falou, num tom que mais parecia uma ordem.

A Hyuuga chegou com dificuldade até o sofá e quando se sentou notou que Sasuke não estava mais lá, sentiu-se um pouco aliviada, mas logo seu alivio foi embora e deu lugar ao desespero, ao vê-lo chegar com o quite de primeiros socorros nas mãos.

-_É bom dar uma olhada nisso_ – Disse sentando-se no sofá enquanto pegava o pé de Hinata e colocava em seu colo.

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao sentir seu pé sendo puxado.

- _Na-ão Sasu-ke-san, oque vo-cê..._ – Dizia, enquanto tentava parar Sasuke, que não deu ouvidos e colocou o pé dela em seu colo e começou a apalpar – A-ai – reclamou ela, já sem saber oque fazer, se ele desse uma mínima olhada, com certeza veria a parte interna de suas coxas, talvez até a calcinha. Ela tentava se ajeitar e se cobrir da maneira que podia enquanto Sasuke parecia estar concentrado em enfaixar seu tornozelo.

Hinata estava desesperada, quase tendo um enfarte de tanta vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo estava confusa. Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke demonstrava preocupação com alguém? E porque estava sendo tão cuidadoso com ela? Porque primeiramente tirou ela da chuva e a trouxe ali? Ela não sabia as respostas, mas Sasuke a estava surpreendendo, ele também tinha um 'coração', pensou ela com ironia... Ela também não pode deixar de notar que o 'Uchiha' tão cobiçado, realmente era bonito, olhando assim, não conseguia encontrar defeitos nele, ele era perfeito, além de tudo havia algo nele que o deixava encantador, irresistível, ele era incrivelmente atraente... Hinata se repreendeu por seus pensamentos e corou mais um pouco (se é que era possível), mas logo esses pensamentos foram retornando e retornando...

Sasuke notou que Hinata finalmente se aquietou, percebeu que ela o observava e se sentiu incomodado, ele também não sabia oque estava fazendo, não tinha a resposta para o 'porque' daquilo tudo... E a Hyuuga o estava deixando constrangido... Mas ele estava gostando daquilo, estava se sentindo diferente, com um friozinho no estomago, uma sensação boa... Além disso, ele também estava gostando de sentir a pele dela, por mais que fosse pouco contato... Era macia... Como todo o resto deveria ser...

E os dois ficaram longos minutos perdidos em seus pensamentos.

_Apenas uma chance_

_Apenas um suspiro_

_Caso reste apenas um_

_..._

Sasuke acabou de enfaixar o tornozelo de Hinata e levado pela curiosidade/tentação de olhar para as pernas dela, ele subiu o olhar vagarosamente, observando as pernas torneadas... Hinata estava paralisada, ele estava olhando de uma maneira tão singela e ao mesmo tempo tão maliciosa que ela não sabia oque pensar, nem oque fazer, então de novo ficou estática... Sasuke vendo que ela não iria fazer nada, então fez oque queria ter feito há muito tempo, subiu a mão pela panturrilha dela, e acariciou a coxa, sentindo-a tremer e se arrepiar... Hinata nessa hora levou susto e se sentiu incomodada, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu um corpo pressionar o seu contra o sofá e logo em seguida algo macio pressionar seus lábios. Ela sentiu a mão de Sasuke se acomodar em sua cintura (aquilo estava lhe causando arrepios), e logo depois dar um leve apertão, Hinata tomou um susto ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma onda elétrica percorrer seu corpo e deu um leve gritinho. Sasuke se aproveitou que ela separou os lábios e no mesmo instante se apoderou de sua boca, segurando com a outra mão sua nuca, a puxando com força e a beijando com intensidade. Estava totalmente descontrolado, a beijava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Hinata não sabia ao certo oque fazer, mas estava se sentindo dominada por Sasuke e seus lábios simplesmente tentavam o acompanhar, de forma desajeitada, enquanto ondas elétricas passavam por seu corpo, a arrepiando inteira.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos. Os dois pareciam estar travando uma batalha, de tanto que se apertavam, pareciam querer chegar o mais perto possível, já estava se tornando difícil respirar... Então eles foram se acalmando, acalmando e se separaram.

Sasuke que estava praticamente encima de Hinata, a apertando desastrosamente contra a costa do sofá, separou os lábios e ficou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Hinata, a encarando... Podia sentir sua respiração acelerada. Hinata abriu os olhos e viu Sasuke lhe encarando, não sabia oque fazer, tentou desviar o olhar, sair dali, mas era impossível, eles estavam muito próximos, seu rosto provavelmente estava muito vermelho... Sem jeito, ela o encarou por meros segundos...

- _Por-porque?_ – Perguntou ela, sem entender porque ele tinha feito aquilo?

- _Você sabe _– Falou Sasuke enquanto tomava novamente seus lábios em um beijo calmo e cheio de paixão.

_Porque você sabe_

_Você sabe_

_Você sabe_

_..._

E ela sabia...

Ela então mais uma vez se perdeu nos lábios do Uchiha, era impossível dizer não, sentiu Sasuke deitando-a no sofá e passando as mãos pelo seu corpo... trazendo-lhe arrepios.

As coisas foram acontecendo e quando deu por si, estava apenas de roupas intimas e Sasuke lhe beijava o pescoço, fazendo caminho para descer pros seios fartos. Hinata podia sentir o corpo musculoso totalmente encima do seu, e pode sentir 'algo' a mais logo abaixo apertando contra si.

Ela sentiu certo medo e receio e deu uma leve empurrada nos ombros de Sasuke, enquanto tentava se mexer.

- Sa-su-ke – Falou num fio de voz.

Sasuke nada respondeu, somente voltou a beijar seu pescoço...

- Sa-su-ke –san, pa-pare – Pediu com a voz sufocada.

Sasuke paralisou por um instante.

- Você não quer? – Sussurrou com uma voz rouca em seu ouvido.

- E-eu não se-i – Realmente não sabia oque fazer.

Sasuke simplesmente continuou da maneira como estava, sem falar nada, mal respirava. Hinata notando que ele não falaria nada, se sentiu no dever de dizer algo...

-_Is-so n-não é cer-to, n-nós m-mal nos con-he-ce-mos e, tam-bém, e-u que-ri-a que is-so acon-teces-se com al-guém que e-u gos-tas-se... E..._ – Ela tentava explicar, mas aquilo estava acabando com Sasuke, ele estava se sentindo um miserável, estava recebendo um 'não' dá única garota que ele tinha esperanças... Ele realmente não a merecia, seu coração estava sendo destruído por aquelas palavras – _Al-guém que gos-tas-se de ver-da-de de mim... vo-cê nun-ca n-nem me no-tou..._ – disse encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke que ainda continuava imóvel, esperava que ele dissesse algo, não sabia oque fazer...

- _Quem disse que eu nunca te notei? _– Disse Sasuke finalmente.

- _Ãhn?_ – Ela não tinha entendido bem, ou ele disse que 'alguma vez na vida' já havia notado ela?

-_Hinata_ – Falou Sasuke olhando profundamente nos olhos dela, estava cansado de fugir, de esconder, estava cansado de fingir... Até quando iria observá-la de longe? Até quando iria enganar a si mesmo, ele sabia oque ele sentia, nesse tempo todo que esteve longe, ele se lembrou dela, sonhou várias noites... Ele sabia o quanto ele desejava que isso acontecesse... Agora ela estava ali, chega de mentiras... Era tudo ou nada! – _Eu te amo_ – Falou olhando-a nos olhos ternamente, enquanto aguardava uma resposta.

Seu coração estava quase parando, seus olhos ardendo, as lágrimas querendo escapar, por causa da possibilidade dela dizer um não, dela dizer que amava Naruto, um nó na garganta, um aperto no peito... Seu corpo sentindo a adrenalina, ele já não aguentava... Só de pensar na possibilidade de nunca mais senti-la, não poder chegar perto, nem mesmo tê-la como amigo (porque ele sabia que não conseguiria ser somente um amigo, ele se afastaria de vez) o aperto no peito aumentava, seu ar já começava a faltar... E ele ainda a encarava, olhava profundamente naqueles olhos que ele tanto amava, aproveitando o momento, talvez fosse a primeira e ultima vez...

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu sempre te amei_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive tão longe por muito tempo_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se_

_Eu não te ver mais_

_..._

- _Sa-su-ke - san, o-oque?_ – Ela olhava-o com curiosidade, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir, porque logo ela? Ela que sempre fora apaixonada por Naruto, um amor não correspondido, agora Sasuke a amava? Como ela nunca notou?

- _Eu sempre amei você... Eu costumava te observar de longe, e quando fui embora, senti sua falta_ – Ele falava com sinceridade – _Eu sei que você sempre gostou do Naruto, mas eu só queria uma chance... – _Beijou-lhe o queixo _- Eu faço qualquer coisa pra você acreditar em mim Hinata, mas eu preciso dessa chance... – _Ele estava com vergonha, nunca tinha abrido seu coração a ninguém, então abaixou-se e disse sussurrando em seu ouvido_ - Eu sinto que você pode me tornar alguém melhor, eu sinto que ao seu lado eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa... Eu tenho sofrido, em silencio... Mas eu sinto que com você eu poderia suportar tudo... Só por você, Hinata... Eu precisava te falar isso, você tem que saber de uma vez por todas... Não posso desistir tão fácil... Eu sinto que você pode me fazer... Feliz_ – Disse tudo oque precisava, agora estava leve, o destino desse amor sufocado por tanto tempo não dependia mais dele... Encostou a cabeça no ombro dela, sentindo seu leve perfume, não conseguia mais encará-la.

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_Uma última chance para uma última dança_

_Porque com você, eu resistiria_

_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_Eu daria tudo_

_Eu daria tudo por nós_

_Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria_

_..._

_- Sasu-ke –san, e-eu não se-i o-que di-zer... E-eu – _Ela estava sem palavras.

- _Não precisa dizer nada, você sempre amou Naruto, eu entendo_ – Sasuke não aguentava mais aquela tensão, ele não queria ouvi-la dizer que amava outro, era melhor acabar logo com isso... Falou e foi se levantando do sofá.

- _Na-não Sasu-ke –san, e-u..._ – Ele parou em frente ao sofá para ouvi-la, com o mesmo semblante sério de sempre... Ela se sentou – _Na-ruto-kun nun-ca me am-ou, e e-u des-co-bri que tam-bém não o a-mo, é só ad-mi-ra-ção... E-u..._ – Ela batia os dedos indicadores como se isso fosse diminuir seu constrangimento perante aquela situação...

_- Oque você quer Hinata_- Perguntou sério a encarando.

Ela suspirou, olhou-o de uma maneira inocente, com os olhos brilhando e o rosto totalmente escarlate...

-_Vo-cê sa-be..._ – Estava cansada de ser sempre deixada pra trás, de ter medo, estava na hora de tomar uma atitude, já estava crescida... Ela também o desejava, ele sabia disso...

_Porque você sabe_

_Você sabe_

_Você sabe_

_..._

_Sasuke abaixou, lhe deu um beijo terno e cheio de desejo._

_- Promete não me deixar? – _Perguntou ansioso pela resposta, queria aquela mulher pra sempre em sua vida.

_- Pro-me-to nun-nunca te dei-xar, Sasuke-san – _Falou olhando-o nos olhos.

_- Então eu continuarei respirando – _Falou com um sorriso no rosto, Sasuke finalmente estava começando a descobrir oque era Felicidade.

_Então continue respirando_

_Por que eu não estou te deixando mais_

_Acredite em mim,_

_Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir_

_..._

_Terminou a frase, enquanto a pegava no colo e a levava para seu quarto, onde sanariam aquela vontade louca que lhes dominava, ao barulho da chuva descobririam as cores, os gostos e as sensações do amor, e ainda antes de dormir, Sasuke ouviria pela primeira vez um 'Eu te amo' de sua amada... A primeira de muitas..._

_Porque eu precisava_

_Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer_

"_Eu te amo"_

_..._

_E mais uma vez a chuva foi a fiel testemunha de Uchiha Sasuke..._

___**Fim **_

* * *

_Bom, tudo oque eu queria dizer eu já disse no começo, então: Não se esqueçam de comentar... Beijoos e até a próxima‼_

_*******Atualizei a fic para corrigir alguns errinhos, mas estou um pouco perdida pois a querida leitora 'Miya' deixou um comentário dizendo que tinha um erro 'abrido', onde o correto seria 'aberto', e eu procurei esse erro e não consegui achar O.o, não sei se é porque eu li muitas vezes e já não consigo notar muito os detalhes... mas eu realmente não achei pra poder corrigir flor, desculpa, se puder me ajudar sendo um pouco mais específica (destacando a frase ou o parágrafo) seria bom! Mas obrigada por tudo, amei o comentário e fiquei muito feliz, assim como também fiquei com os outros dois que recebi até agora :D... Obrigada a todos... Beijoos*******_


End file.
